


Костюм кролика

by Mariuelle



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рюичи не расстаётся с костюмом кролика.<br/>Но порой он всё же бесконечно рад, что он человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Костюм кролика

Кролики обладают длинными и бархатистыми ушами, напоминающими своеобразные локаторы, и - как следствие - отличным слухом. Если, конечно, не лишены данного органа чувств с рождения и не являются весьма грустным исключением из существующих правил.

Рюичи вслушивается в пение этого смешного, длинноногого, как нелепый жеребёнок, мальчишки Шиндо с какой-то новой и совершенно чужой для себя жадностью. Шиндо поёт - будто плачет, жалуется на что-то, не ясное даже ему самому, и Рюичи с готовностью жалеет его, незнакомого, неизвестного, жалеет, подпевая негромко, подхватывая, проигрывая через себя переливы чужого голоса. Непоколебимый, словно вылепленный из стали Кей смотрит на своего подопечного через плечо, смотрит очень подозрительно, и Рюичи отодвигается от него незаметно, прячет руки в карманы, скрывая едва различимую дрожь в непослушных пальцах. Шиндо на сцене сбивается с ноты, голос звучит на миг потерянно и очень звонко, и Рюичи думает, что совершенно без ума даже от этого крошечного несовершенства.

Он жалеет только, что его уши не настолько функциональны, как у кроликов, и ему не удастся расслышать сбивающееся дыхание Шиндо в паузах между куплетами, едва заметную вибрацию напряжённого горла и мелкую отчаянную дрожь напряжённых губ.

***  
Кролики почти не различают цветов, кроме красного и зелёного.

Шиндо яркий. Яркий до совершеннейшего безумия. Цвет его настроения меняется быстрее, чем Рюичи успевает зафиксировать в своём сознании и полюбить горячо новый оттенок. Больше всего в образе Шиндо алых бликов. Абсурдные багровые блики в тёмной паутине волос, вишнёвые вспышки непрошенного, легко появляющегося румянца, светлая свежесть по-мальчишески крупного рта.

Шиндо прекрасен в сиянии пурпурно-королевского зарева софитов, и Рюичи думает, что, вероятно, неумение фокусироваться на каких-либо иных цветах, кроме красного, не делает кроликов такими уж несчастными.

***  
Чуткие тонкие усы кроликов позволяют им беспрепятственно ориентироваться в темноте. А также - что немаловажно - играют важную роль в обнаружении возможных опасностей.

Рюичи использует своё чувство определения опасности не по назначению. Возможно, ему следовало бы в первую очередь позаботиться о себе. Но Рюичи уже привык к тому, что, обернувшись, неизменно обнаружит за своей спиной улыбающееся и вечно спокойное лицо Томы Сегучи и надёжную фигуру Кея с Магнумом в крепких руках. У Шиндо подобной поддержки нет. И потому Рюичи - сперва намеренно, потом уже неосознанно для самого себя - начинает оберегать этого нелепого доверчивого мальчишку. Опасности могут таиться везде: от ненадёжно закреплённого микрофона на сцене до мирно покоящейся в глубокой миске лапши.

Кей находит инициативу Рюичи безрассудной и бесполезной. Шиндо улыбается благодарно и восторженно, кажется, не вполне понимая охранную роль Рюичи в собственной судьбе и просто наслаждаясь присутствием кумира детства.

Если бы Рюичи был кроликом, он, конечно, настроил бы антеннки усов на сверхчувствительную волну обнаружения грозящих Шиндо опасностей. Но он пока справляется и так.

***  
Барометром настроения кролика является нос. Должно быть, весьма забавно, когда частота твоего дыхания меняется в зависимости от настроения. Говорят, нос кролика буквально ходит ходуном, когда его хозяин испытывает сильные чувства. 

Порой Рюичи бесконечно рад, что он не кролик. Он уверен на все 100 - а то и на 110 процентов - что не смог бы контролировать поведение собственного носа при появлении Шиндо. Должно быть, нос раскачивался бы из стороны в сторону с неземной скоростью и в конце концов оторвался бы совсем. Подобная перспектива совершенно не радует Рюичи. Ведь нет никакой вероятности, что при отсутствии носа он будет выглядеть так же великолепно, как и при его наличии.   
В той атмосфере, в которой Рюичи обитаете, внешняя привлекательность необходима, как воздух. Но всё же менее необходима, чем присутствие Шиндо в его жизни.   
И если ради того, чтобы Шиндо продолжал улыбаться ему с тем же всепоглощающим восхищением, пришлось бы мириться с отсутствием носа, Рюичи, конечно же, попытался бы.

***  
Частота пульса у кроликов порой зашкаливает. Должно быть, это участь всех маленьких животных, носящих в груди, под мехом, слишком большое для их габаритов сердце. 

Пульс кроликов достигает 150 ударов в минуту.   
Рюичи готов поклясться, что при виде Шиндо, при случайном или намеренном касании его тёплой ладони, при звуках звонкого голоса число ударов его собственного сердца сбивает все возможные числовые планки и взлетает к двумстам. Если бы слова про пресловутое выпрыгивание из груди не казались столь затасканными и заплесневелыми, Рюичи, пожалуй, употребил бы их, так как прикладывать каждый раз, когда Шиндо весело и нежно улыбается ему, ладонь к груди, опасаясь, что взбунтовавшиеся сердце прорвёт рёбра и вырвется на свободу, удовольствие весьма сомнительное.

Тома порой порывается отвести Рюичи к лучшему кардиологу Японии, Кей вздыхает, баюкая в широких ладонях неизменный Магнум, но Шиндо не устаёт улыбаться так же широко, ясно и любяще, а значит, Рюичи может беспрепятственно продолжать подсчитывать удары своего горячего сердца.

***  
Кролики обрастают новым мехом два раза в году. Зимний мех - льдисто-белоснежный - должно быть, смотрится холодно и неприветливо, по-летнему скучно-серый - неуместно мрачно среди весёлого великолепия природы.

Тома - хороший друг. Он принимает благосклонно каждую из личин Рюичи - беспечную детскую и ледяную профессиональную - и для каждой находит тёплые слова. Норико бывает резче, сдвигает тонкие брови строже, убеждая друга, что он безнадёжно застрял на узком перекрёстке между гением и идиотом.

Рюичи порой замечает, как недоверчиво вглядывается в его лицо Шиндо, как растерянность плещется в его тёмных глазах. Рюичи словно сидит на дне узкой лодчонки в середине бурной реки, цепляется растерянно обеими руками за тонкие борта, не представляя, с какой стороны налетит новая сокрушающая волна. Он сам не знает, что ожидать от себя в следующий момент. Разве можно требовать этого знания от несмышлёного мальчишки Шиндо?

Возможно, если бы он мог - как кролик - сбрасывать свою личину два раза в год, было бы легче. Не так интересно, но легче, несомненно.

***  
Кролики не только хорошие друзья, но и отличная шкурка.  
Данный факт слишком категоричен и, пожалуй, не нуждается в суетливых пояснениях.

Когда Рюичи примеряет на Шиндо свою бесценную шапку с кроличьими ушами впервые, глаза у мальчишки горят таким восторгом и непослушные волосы завиваются под плюшевым мехом такими забавными крендельками, что Сакума незамедлительно решает отдать Шиндо не то что ушастую шапку - весь костюм кролика.

Тома не радуется подобным известиям. Качает головой задумчиво, потряхивает мелкими золотистыми завитками, смотрит на взъерошенного друга исподлобья.

\- Он хочет быть тобой, - говорит Тома со вздохом, скрещивая пальцы под подбородком. - Хочет влезть в твою шкуру. Быть вторым Сакумой Рюичи.

Рюичи только отмахивается от встревоженного товарища. Он ведь может отдать Шиндо одну из своих многочисленных личин и спокойно продолжать жить, перебегая из одной шкуры в другую, верно же?

Шиндо поёт песню Рюичи со сцены, мурлычет слова с благоговением, вдыхает глубоко знакомую синтезированную музыку.  
Шиндо стискивает жадные ладони фанатов в мягких лапах кроличьего костюма.   
Шиндо с искренней нежностью, сквозящей в каждой улыбке, в каждом взгляде, хвастается Рюичи покупкой "того же восхитительного шампуня, что и у Сакумы-сана".  
Улыбка Рюичи из дня в день становится всё растеряннее в прямой пропорции мрачному затуманиванию глаз Томы Сегучи.

\- Он становится тобой, - говорит Тома строго и грустно. - Он врастает в твою шкуру, словно никогда не расставался с ней. Скоро люди перестанут различать вас, Рюичи.

Рюичи кивает машинально, как болванчик, не ощущая привычного мягкого покачивания кроличьих ушей на своих волосах. Пушистые потеряшки раскачиваются на сцене в такт музыке, имя Шиндо, многократно слетавшее с губ собравших в зале людей, сворачивается в тугой снежный ком, медленно катится к сцене, сбивая с ног зазевавшихся зрителей. Тома поглядывает на Рюичи искоса, с огорчением, и Сакума отворачивается нехотя. Шиндо ловит его взгляд со сцены, из-под тени пушистых кроличьих ушей, смотрит глазами самого Рюичи, улыбается его шальной улыбкой, поёт его старые песни, вкладывая в каждую частичку собственной души.  
Кроличья шкурка без помех приживается на новом хозяине.


End file.
